Count Penny
Count Penny; often referred simply as 'The Industrialist' is the founder and the Chief Industrial Officer of the company Penny Industries Ltd. in the metropolis of Xerxes. Xerxes never had a complex business model; whoever owns the shop would be responsible for making, selling and managing their own stalls, be it a smith or a baker. What Count Penny brought was an entirely new economic model not native to Xerxes - a company. People were weary of how big his business empire had become; and more importantly the length of time it took for it to grow that large. Penny Industries emerged from the shadow of nothingness and became the giant it is now in mere 2 years. Blocks after blocks of factories were built and the public expected either the Royal Alchemical Institute or the government of Xerxes to intervene with the company. However, the expectation never became a reality. Nevertheless, his company quickly became well known for producing and marketing alien machinations previously unheard of – machines which didn't require alchemy to operate. His so called 'engines' were reliable and often worked better than alchemically-powered counterparts as it wasn't dependant on the user's alchemical ability which varied person to person. His machines were ironically called 'magical' as no-one but The Industrialist himself could comprehend and replicate the mechanism of such contraptions. Goals *To accumulate wealth like no man has done before. *To eventually satisfy his seemingly bottomless greed. Background Contrary to the success and the recognition of his company, a cloud of mystery surrounds the real identity of 'The Industrialist', and most citizens only know of his alias. He has never appeared in front of the public, hence people were free come up with their own wild opinions of him. Some considered him to be a genius, some thought of him as a threat to their own business, and some simply regarded him as an outsider for introducing such foreign devices. The truth lies somewhere in between. Count Penny (born Edgar Hugo Penny) has always been a cunning entrepreneur. However, this wasn't always the case in the world he reside now – the world of Xerxes; in fact, he didn't even exist in that world until shortly before his company was established. Count Penny is really a slider from another world – a world where steam and iron substitute for what Xerxes manage with alchemy. Even in his native universe, he was a millionaire and had a well-established company of his own. His natural brilliance in finance and administrate work helped greatly during the growth of his company, but even with his know-how, competition from other companies retarded the expansion of 'Penny Industries Ltd.' After all, his world was already filled with alike machines. He wasn't satisfied; he wanted more, but frustratingly, he didn't know how. One day, everything changed. He finally found the answer he was looking for; or rather, the answer came to him. The industrial spy he sent to monitor other company's development returned with a strange hexagonal device. The word 'PROTOTYPE' is printed firmly on the front cover of the research document brought together with the device, and it becomes obvious that the project is still in development. However, there is no denying that his competitor has secretly been working on an incredible device, and now, he held that very device which enabled him to travel across dimensions. He didn't even waste a minute thinking, and decided on a radical thought; to expand his business to another world where there were no competition. And so his new 'Penny Industries' came to existence. Through bribery he persuaded the government of Xerxes to stay silent, and through exploitation, he maximized profit. The motive behind his solid dedication to collect profit is unknown. It may simply be his futile attempt to satisfy his own bottomless greed, or perhaps there is a grander plans yet to be revealed... Major Events: *He 'slided' from a parallel universe using the CDTD (Cross Dimensional Traveling Device) his spy stole from a rival cooperation. Family and Contacts: *Due to his myterious figure, his family status also remains very much a mystery. However, it is rumoured that he has a spoilt daughter called Scarlett. Past Experiences: *He has witnessed and experienced the 'trans-space' environment which connect the two worlds. *Vast knowledge and experience in both financial and administrative matters. Personality His entire life has been about finding the most efficient ways to make money. Being immersed in the financial world for so long, this has impacted heavily on the personality of the Industrialist. Dealing with pages and pages of numbers and economic reports has made him painfully rational and cold. He believes that every decision, no matter how big or small, can be solved rationally by weighing the possibilities on a scale. His ruthlessly cold and efficient personality has resulted in people describing him as 'robotic'. He very rarely loses tempter, and is always calm. Aspirations: *Take every opportunity to get richer, no matter what the sacrifices may be. Character Flaws: *Always on alert to find the best deal, meaning he will gladly switch sides if the other pays well. *He shows very little interest in social matters, as this usually doesn't make him any richer. (However, business talks are something different). Likes: *Money *Predictability in events. Dislikes: *People who interferes with his business. *Peasants *Unpredictability Strengths: *Anything relating to running a business. *Ability to stay calm, and analyse the situation rationally so that he has an advantage. *Decent in ranged combat, as he enjoyed hunting in his youth. Weaknesses: *Very limited when subjected to close-combat. *His ability to analyse carefully is affected singnificantly when faced with the temptation to get rich. (For example, if he has two choice, of which one of the choice offers more money in return, he may choose that option even if it was a lot more dangerous). Beliefs: *Anything and everything can be bought with money. Happiness included. Wants: *Money Fears: *Random factors. *Was fearing the potential revolution in his original world. Alignment: *Efficiently Evil Appearance Black suit, black top-hat and a walking-stick. Although exotic to Xerxes' standards, his clothing rembles the sort worn by wealthy factory owners in the Victorian era. His sharp dark eyes and large nose makes him appear far from handsome, but together with his sleek black hair, it matches perfectly with his clothing. There's a certain charm about him which makes him look 'professional'. Category:Characters